Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of a display technique, in particular, relates to a jig for detaching a display assembly.
Description of the Related Art
A display assembly includes a backlight module and a display panel. The backlight module and the display panel are stuck to each other by a sealant at four sides thereof. At present, the backlight module and the display panel in the display assembly are typically recycled to reduce the manufacturing cost.
A major problem for recycling the backlight module and the display panel in the display assembly is how to detach the display assembly successfully to achieve the separation of the backlight module from the display panel. In the prior art, the backlight module and the display panel are separated from each other mainly by hands directly. However, during such separation, the display panel will be subject to non-uniform forces and thus it is easy to cause issues such as breakdown or crack. At the same time, issues of the backlight module such as deformation, film displacement tend to occur, causing a low success chance of detaching the display assembly.